guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Adnan Farhan Abd Al Latif
| place_of_birth = Aluday, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 156 | group = | alias = * Agnahn Purhan Abjallil * Allal, Ab Aljallil * Allal Ab Aljallil Abd Al Rahman Abd * Abdelrahman Abdulla Abdel Galil * Adnan Farhan Abd al Latif * Afnahn Purhan Abjillil * Adnan Farhan Abdul Latif | charge = No charge (unlawfully detained) | penalty = | status = Still in detention although Judge Henry Kennedy Jr. ordered the Obama administration to release him forthwith | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Adnan Farhan Abdul Latif also known as Allal Ab Aljallil Abd al Rahman is a Yemeni citizen currently unlawfully detained at the American naval base at Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. Joint Task Force Guantanamo reported that Abd al Rahman was born on December 27, 1975, in Aluday, Yemen. He won his habeas corpus in July 2010 and Judge Henry H. Kennedy, Jr.. ordered the Obama administration to "take all necessary and appropriate diplomatic steps to facilitate Latif's release forthwith." Judge Kennedy says the Obama administration has failed to show evidence that the he was part of al Qaeda or an associated force. Latif's attorney, David Remes said, "This is a mentally disturbed man who has said from the beginning that he went to Afghanistan seeking medical care because he was too poor to pay for it. Finally, a court has recognized that he's been telling the truth, and ordered his release."Yemeni psych patient ordered freed - Guantánamo - MiamiHerald.com As of today Adnan Farhan Abdul Latif has been held at Guantanamo for he arrived there on January 17, 2002. mirror Combatant Status Review Allal Ab Aljallil Abd al Rahman was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings. A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee, listing the allegations that supported their detention as an "enemy combatant". His's memo accused him of the following: documents (.pdf). from Allal Ab Aljallil Abd Al Rahman Abd's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - mirror - pages 85-93 Mentioned in the "No-hearing hearings" study According to the study entitled, No-hearing hearings, Al Rahman Abd's Tribunal was an instance where a detainee had his requests for exculpatory evidence arbitrarily refused, in violation of the orders that established the Tribunals: Al Rahman Abd wanted his hospital records, which would prove he was in a hospitabl in Jordan when the allegations against him said he was participating in terrorist activities. The study commented: Allal Ab Aljallil Abd Al Rahman Abd v. George W. Bush A petition of habeas corpus, Allal Ab Aljallil Abd Al Rahman Abd v. George W. Bush -- Civil Action No. 04-CV-1254 (HKK), was filed on Allal Ab Aljallil Abd Al Rahman Abd's behalf. In response, on 18 October 2004, James R. Crisfield Jr. the Department of Defense published a dossier of 24 pages of unclassified documents arising from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. His "enemy combatant" was confirmed by Tribunal panel 9. Most Tribunal dossiers state when the Tribunal convened. His does not. Legal Sufficiency Review On October 16, 2004 James R. Crisfield Jr., one of the Office for the Administrative Review of Detained Enemy Combatants' Legal Advisors, commented in his Legal Sufficiency Review, on the Tribunal President's ruling that the hospital records he requested, that would show he was mentally ill, and traveled to Afghanistan for medical treatment, were not reasonably available. He commented that the ruling that the request was not "timely" was within the Tribunal President's jurisdiction. But he disagreed that the medical records could not have changed the Tribunal's conclusion. Detainee election form His Personal Representative (CSRT) met with him for twenty five minuteson 27 September 2004. : Unclassified summary of basis for Tribunal decision In the conclusion to the Unclassified summary of basis for Tribunal decision the Tribunal President stated: First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Allal Ab Aljallil Abd Al Rahman Abd's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 24 March 2005. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Abd al Rahman chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. The Department of Defense released a nine page summarized transcript of his hearing. He prepared a 10 point response to the factors favoring his continued detention. | title=Translation of Detainee's Written Statement Submitted by Allal Ab Aljallil Abd Al Rahman, ISN 156 on 30 March 2005 by OARDEC Linguist OK-07 | pages=pages 8–11 | publisher=OARDEC | author=OARDEC Linguist 07 | date=30 March 2005 | accessdate=2007-12-04 }} Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Allal Ab Aljallil Abd Al Rahman Abd's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 15 February 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo detainees were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo detainees to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo detainees' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. Habeas corpus petition re-initiated Adnan Farhan Abdul Latif had a request for his habeas petition to be re-instated. On August 15, 2008 Marc D. Falkoff filed an "emergency motion to compel access" to his medical records. mirror mirror The motion stated: : Adnan Farhan Abdul Latif's attorney's emergency motion stated that he was suffering seizures, and was not being properly treated. The items in the petition for "miscellaneous relief" was for him to be allowed another blanket, and a pillow, to try to help prevent his seizures. mirror On September 22, 2008 Thomas F. Hogan denied the Emergency Motion for Adnan Farhan Abdul Latif's medical records, pillow and blanket. mirror Al Jazeera reports on a letter from Guantanamo On April 17, 2009, Al Jazeera reported they had obtained a letter from Adnan Farhan Abdul Latif, in which he described receiving recent abuse at Guantanamo. The report said the letter, dated April 2009, was addressed to one of his lawyers. Al Jazeera did not report how the letter came into their custody. The report also quoted David Remes observations on the appearance of Abdul Latif and his other clients. Remes said he had taken inventories of new scars and rashes on his clients: Suicide Attempt , where Latif is reported to be confined.]] Associated Press reported on May 11, 2009, that Remes reported that Latif slit his wrists during his most recent visit. Remes said that Latif had used the edge of a strip of broken veneer from the side of a table in the interview room to sever a vein in his wrist. Remes said Latif used the table to hide his wrist slitting, himself, their interpreter, and camp guards monitoring the interview via video camera. Remes said Latif had tried to commit suicide before, and had been confined to the detention facility's psychiatric facility. Remes said Latif needed mental health care, but all camp authorities were doing was attempting to keep him subdued. See also * Poems From Guantánamo * Guantanamo suicide attempts * Guantanamo force feeding References External links * A Cry for Help from Guantánamo: Adnan Latif Asks, “Who Is Going to Rescue Me From the Injustice and the Torture I Am Enduring?” Andy Worthington * Guantánamo Is “A Piece of Hell That Kills Everything”: A Bleak New Year Message from Yemeni Prisoner Adnan Farhan Abdul Latif Andy Worthington * Amnesty International's appeal for the release of Adnan Farhan Abdul Latif * Poems from Guantanamo * Yemeni Gitmo Detainees Continue Hunger Strike Despite Forced Feeding * Court Case Illustrates Gitmo's Failure * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Three: Captured Crossing from Afghanistan into Pakistan Andy Worthington, September 22, 2010 Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1975 births